princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuhito Fuwa
The Former 1st String No. 11 Player. He used his technique "Kyouzou" to bounce back his opponents' techniques and abilities and climb his way up into the first string. Background Fuwa Tetsuhito is introduced in Prince of Tennis sequel series New Prince of Tennis as the All-Japan Junior's 11th Representative Candidate and as part of the First Returning 1st Stringers. He is first seen at the start of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge in which the Top 20 must play 2nd Stringers upon their return. He takes on 3rd Year Middle Schooler Yukimura Seiichi but suffers a crushing defeat. Appearance Fuwa is the first player in the series to have braided hair. He has long cornrows. Personality Fuwa is arrogant and looks down on the middle schoolers in the same way all of the high schoolers do however Fuwa does even more so during the time he was a 1st Stringer. History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Fuwa is introduced as the No.11 All-Japan Junior Representative and upon his arrival back to the camp, he is faced with his Foreign Expedition Group Challenge opponent, Yukimura Seiichi. Realizing his opponent was surprisingly a Middle Schooler, he arrogantly blindfolded himself to give a advantage to Yukimura, not being aware of Yukimura's strength. However he recognized Yukimura tennis level soon enough and he removed the bandages covering his eyes believing he should stop being kind and finish the match but Yukimura's "Yips" had blinded him. It was thought that the real problem was for Yukimura because Fuwa Tetsuhito's eye's can reflect anything that his opponent use, acting like mirrors and reflecting Yukimura YIP'S back onto him and blinding Yukimura. However it was revealed that Yukimura had developed his strength so far, that he can make his opponents go beyond losing senses and fall into a trance and sleep. It was revealed that Fuwa was in fact dreaming and was completely annihilated by Yukimura. Making Fuwa currently a 2nd Stringer and Yukimura replacing him as the All-Japan Junior No.11. Genius 10 Challenge Fuwa and the rest of the former No.11-20 are seen during the Middle School VS Genius 10 Shuffle with the majority of the camp as members of the audience. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Fuwa is shown to be skilled and possess the Closed Eye 'state as he was able to rally well with Yukimura even while blind-folded. 'Closed Eye Fuwa can rally perfectly even with his eyes closed. While against Yukimura he rallied for a long time in this state. However it is here that it is shown that even being in this state cannot defend the user from Yukimura Seiichi's Yips. Kyouzou (Mirror Image) Fuwa uses this technique to bounce back his opponents' techniques and abilities. It is shown that Kyouzou is created through the use of his mirror like eyes. U-17 Stats New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 5: His five senses far surpass normal levels. His Reflexes are great. His reaction speeds are something to be amazed with. Power - 3: His action on the ball isn't all that great. He relies too much on his senses in his play. It is planned to increase his muscle training twofold. Stamina - 4: He has the stamina to easily last 1 or 2 matches, but if the match develops that too far where he is on even footing with his opponent, he needs to be particularly wary. Mental - 6: If he views you as a lower rank, he'll place a handicap on himself. As such, he generally overestimates his own abilities. However, should he get to be at a disadvantage, he is able to correspond appropriately. Technique - 5: He's able to play without the aid of his eyesight. As such, he certainly has been endowed with quite the high level skill. Kurobe Memo: He went into the match against Yukimura too overconfident and therefore had the carpet pulled from underneath him. He completely misread his opponent's abilities. However, since his "Kyouzou" ability is definitely worthy of special mention, I hope that he retrains himself and shows the pride of the first string be bouncing back. Trivia Character Trivia *His hairstyle was recommended to him by the beautician and this is his first time having it. Other Trivia *First player in the series to have long braided hair. Personal Information *Hobbies: Cooking *Committee: Public Morals Committee *Favorite Color: Crimson Color *Favorite Food: Pork Miso Soup *Thing he wants most: Hairspray *Thing you're bad at: Thunder *Specialty outside of tennis: Ethnic Cooking References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:2nd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:February Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Aquarius